


There's a bug in my soup

by spacewhistler



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewhistler/pseuds/spacewhistler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Satoshi finds a bug in his soup, it was on a mere coincidence. The next seven times were to catch Sho's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a bug in my soup

“There’s a bug in my soup.”

The first time Satoshi said this, it was a determined fact.

Satoshi visited this particular restaurant for one specific reason: their soup. Nino, his good friend, rarely raved about food since he didn’t like to eat much but the soup only got praises from him. Satoshi was resolute about trying this soup since then.

But the moment he was served the soup, a sneaky fly soared by before landing on the top of his bowl of soup. He was dumbfounded, for he was very hungry, and he needed to eat fast.  
He raised his hand to call for the waiter and when he heard the frantic footsteps nearing his side, he disappointedly announced:

“There’s a bug in my soup.”

He looked up, prepared to frown in disapproval, and was taken aback when he realized his face was just inches away from the waiter’s. “Masaki,” his nametag said.

The waiter was bewildered to say the least. He panicked for a brief second before excusing himself and taking away the bowl of soup with a swimming bug on it. Satoshi only took note of one thing: the waiter had the nicest eyes.

When the waiter came back with a new bowl of steaming hot soup, Satoshi smiled. Partly to express his gratefulness for his efficient service, and partly to impress the young server.

“Thank you, Masaki.”

He looked confused for a moment before he turned to look at his nametag. The waiter laughed and responded, “It’s Sho. You’re welcome.”

 

“There’s a bug in my soup.”

The second time Satoshi said this, it was a mere coincidence. 

He visited the same restaurant to see if Sho would be serving him again and because he wanted to try the soup for the second time. Coincidentally, another fly zoomed past him and into his bowl of soup when he was in the middle of finishing it. (He was trying to slow down his eating because he hadn’t seen Sho yet).

He raised his hand again, just like the last time, and a waiter, not Sho, he noted, ran to his side.

Satoshi pointed at his soup and repeated his statement.

The waiter immediately took the bowl of soup after a minute’s inspection and while waiting for his new bowl of his new favorite soup, he caught Sho’s eyes from the other side of the small establishment. The guy was on his way to the counter and his gaze happened to pass by Satoshi. Satoshi gave him the brightest smile, even offered a cheery wave. Sho hastened his steps away from him and into the kitchen. He must have been very nervous, Satoshi thought.

Satoshi was pleasantly surprised, though, when Sho came to his table to serve his awaited bowl of soup.

“Masaki had to tend to another customer. Here you go, sir.”

“Thank you, Sho.”

 

“There’s a bug in my soup.”

The third time Satoshi repeated the same statement, he put the bug on purpose.

He caught one on his way because he knew it was unlikely for him to have another fly dive down to his bowl of soup for a third time. Nino had been asking him where he was spending his time eating lunch and when Satoshi answered that it was from the restaurant where Nino gave rave reviews about a specific bowl of soup. Nino gave a look of understanding but said that he only did that because he was attracted to the lady behind the counter, who apparently cooked the soup on her own every day. 

It was pretty plain soup, to be honest, Nino admitted.

But Satoshi was not discouraged. He seemed to love the soup. But he has taken a particular interest in the waiter serving bowls of the same soup to him during his every visit. 

Sho frowned when their eyes met. Satoshi had been staring at him from behind the menu. A taller waiter had to nudge Sho to take his order. Satoshi has never been thankful for anyone his whole life.

When Sho approached him to take his order, a bit annoyed to see him again, the guy wasn’t surprised to hear another serving of the same bowl of soup. Sho rolled his eyes and headed back to the kitchen to get his order.

Sho came back and placed the bowl of soup in front of Satoshi, the smell wafting around his nose. He gave a smile in relief and thanked Sho, once again.

When Satoshi put his plan into action, he didn’t expect to see Sho looking bored at his constant antics, as if he knew this was coming sooner or later. Surely, he knew this, for he came back with a tray of another bowl of soup. 

 

“There’s a bug in my soup.”

The fourth, fifth until the seventh time he said this, Satoshi orchestrated everything on his own.

Seeing Sho’s cute and annoyed face every time he walked by his usual table, Satoshi would always start giggling to himself and wonder when Sho would take his order. By some course of fate, the waiter would never fail tending to Satoshi’s orders which was always the same: a bowl of his favorite soup.

But Sho didn’t believe real bugs invade Satoshi’s food for seven consecutive visits. No, he didn’t. He knew it was the cruel customer’s grand master plan or something similar. 

His manager believed Satoshi, though, and that cost him his early unemployment.

 

“I got fired because apparently, having a customer find bugs in his bowl of soup consistently for his every visit is enough to cost someone his employment.”

“Come work for me then.”

“Why? Do you own a restaurant?”

“No, but I have a house. There are no bugs there so I won’t definitely find one swimming in the soup you will cook for me.”

“I make the worst soups.”

“I have peculiar taste in food. I’m sure it would taste lovely.”

Sho couldn’t help his smile.


End file.
